I'd Rather Be With You
by seanjay13
Summary: Emma is in a abusive relationship and instead of fixing her lovelife,she fixes Manny's by setting her up with Jay,who she met at the Dot.But Jay falls for Emma instead but she doesn't want to hurt Manny or be hurt by Jessie. To top it? Sean's into Manny.
1. Beautiful Disaster

"Don't go Emma" sneered Jesse at his own girl friend.

Emma frowned "Jessie. I have to. Manny is my best friend" she huffs picking up her things.

"No, Manny is a whiner" he corrects.

Emma rolled her eyes "You wouldn't understand" she confirms.

"Understand what?" Jessie followed her to the door.

Emma opened it and huffs. "Nevermind" she mumbles and is stopped by Jessie holding the door.

"Let me think about this" Jessie clapped hands together "Oh i get it. Craig and Manny are in **another **fight"

"So?" shrugs Emma "It's what a friend does"

"What?" shouts Jessie "go over and kiss her ass? Make her feel like she's the queen, when all she does is go back to him?"

"I make her feel better...she does it with me too Jessie" Emma bitters.

"And you crawl back too" Jessie raised an eyebrow.

Emma did so back "Right Jessie, like I was the one sitting on your porch the whole night during our break up a month ago"

Jessie glared down and then breaths.

He couldn't loose Emma. Actually, she was the only thing good in his life. Seeming his life was really shit since he was a bastard to everyone.

How did Emma ever end up with him?

Jessie just nods and kissed her forehead "Come back later" he told her and opened the door.

Emma blinked but nodded, continueing her way to The Dot.

Jessie was 20 years old, Emma was 18. For some reason, they just never got along. Jessie's future had to involve his asshole friends and career of hockey. Which he wasn't so great at...but Emma wouldn't tell him that. The guy had anger management.

Back to Manny though, her best friend. She was always on and off with Craig Mannings.

"Manny" breaths Emma coming into the Dot.

Manny was gasping in her booth taking in deep breaths, she looked up for her to see Emma, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"no" warns Emma "Don't do it"

Manny slammed her head down on the table. Emma's eyes widen looking around as she kept banging it.

A guy by the name of Jay Hogart was being the Dot counter and looked over seeing the blonde trying to settle her friend down and chuckles a little washing his dishes.

"Manny! Stop" Emma grabbed her.

"He broke up with me" Manny cried "Again!" she threw her hands in the air.

Emma frowned watching her helpless friend mope "You just need a new guy. Screw Craig, forget about him. He breaks your heart every week" Emma seriously said.

He did!

Manny shook her head violently "No Em! There's no one eles for me out there!" she insists.

She went back to crying and put her head down to come back up, eating the rest of her already eated ice cream.

Emma frowned, Manny was hopeless.

She then began to think. Manny wasn't so bright, but Emma loved her. So...she'd help her. Manny just can't know she was going to pick out her very next boy friend.

Emma grinned a little.

Manny will not be heart broken ever again. Her life will be perfect. No more Mr.Bad Guy. She'd find the perfect guy for her.

...Emma was going to fix her problem.

Without really relizing that it was her own problem she wanted to amend...but her best friend came first.

**So as you know, this is based on the movie Because I Said So. But this has no old people. Bahahah. Just kidding. I love old people. Anyways, it's going to be very different from the movie, and more dramatic. Ohh i love Jemma :)**


	2. Girl, What's Your Name?

"I can't believe your really doing this" said Darcy following Emma to the Dot.

Emma scoffed "What am I suppose to do?" she looked to Darcy.

Darcy shrugged with a knowing smile "Let her choose her own guys?"

"Darcy" laughs Emma "You know what her type is"

"heart breaking" nods Darcy "but hot"

Emma just giggled a little and jogged up the Dot stairs.

"There's one" points Emma to a red car. Some guy got out and Darcy looked to Emma.

"How exactly are you going to get them to date Manny?" questions Darcy.

"Who doesn't know Manny?" Emma asked her "Every guy wants her, right?"

"sure" shrugs Darcy "But, what if she doesn't like them?"

"I know her type" shrugs Emma going in.

"good luck" Darcy hollared after and the door closed.

She skipped down the Dot stairs and passed the car that guy was getting out of.

She looked up to see him passing her and covered her hand over her mouth.

The Dot door opened as Emma sat down at the table.

Jay was at the counter and saw her, he put down the dishes and headed over.

"Hi" said the guy sitting in front of Emma "I'm Peter" he smiled.

"Emma" she states with a low smile.

Jay sighs going to the table "You guys want something?"

"Umm.." Emma glanced at the menu "just a sprite" she confirms.

Jay gave a slight nod, his eyes narrowing to Peter who was reading it over.

Jay huffed "Don't have all day pretty boy" he taunts.

Peter glared over and Emma just shook her head smiling. What? She didn't have to stand up for her maybe best friends new boy friend.

Peter just waved Jay off "I don't want anything. I hate the food in this place" he looks to Emma "I'm vegertarian"

Emma thought that was a good thing, but Manny wouldn't. Jay didn't even like it, he muttered something and left. Emma looked back at Peter.

"sorry but...I'm looking for someone...different" she tried to let him go easy. He just slammed up and stormed out for another guy to sit down.

Odd.

"Hey I'm Matt" smiled the guy.

Emma faked a smile and put her chin in her palm hearing what he had to say about himself.

"I'm athletic, smart, funny" Matt laughs "Knock knock!" Emma frowned.

Jay couldn't help but glance at her a lot.

What was that girl doing?

Though he didn't blame half of the guys coming over to talk to her, she was pretty damn cute!

It was just bugging him on wondering what she was doing.

He saw her at least 8 times a week without intentenionally wanting to.

He even thought they may have went to school together.

...god, what was her name?

Who was she?

_i turn around and suddenly your gone_

_i wanna get to know you but i dont know who you are_

_your the kind of girl who makes me loose my mind_

_but girl your so hard to find_

_i see you when ur walking out the door_

_i see you at the movies_

_when your at the store_

_i see you at the mall, your with all your friend_

_theres only 3 words i wanna ask_

_whats your name_

_oh what your name_

_oh, i really wanna know_

_hey, if only you get to see_

_i wanna get to know you_

_so you can get to know me_

_whats your name_

_whats your name_

_girl_

_whats your name?_


	3. Thanks For The Memories

"I'm Tyler" smiled the guy now sitting in the booth in front of Emma.

Jay came over and sat another sprite down for Emma.

Emma took a deep breath taking it, the guy read her mind.

She was so bored!

"I really think I'd be perfect for your friend" Tyler said.

Jay glanced at the guy and nods turning, now he knew.

Through out the whole interview thing, Emma's hit her head twice, huffed at least 12 times, screamed in her head about 5 times.

"Hi I'm Mike" the guy shook her hand and sat down.

He then smiled and Emma almost jumped, his teeth were messed up.

"Hello Emma" smiled the next guy.

Jay watched every few minutes to see how it was going over by the counter, just watching them

It was entertaining.

Emma looked up from finishing her sprite and almost spat it out.

Big goth guy.

"next" she squeks.

The door opened and finally a nice looking guy came in.

"hey" he greets with a nice smile.

Emma smiled back, even she thought he was cute.

"I'm Dylan" he introduced with a shy smile "I usually don't do this" he admits.

Jay came over and this time set down some free fries for her. He glanced at the guy that was actually impressing Emma until-

"Oh but I do have a curfew" Dylan confirms "It's at 11 pm"

It wasn't that bad...

Dylan smiled to Emma "It's cause me and my mom have movie night. She makes these little cookies with cheeries in them, so GOOD" he almost squeled.

Jay had to laugh and Emma watched him leave and did so herself.

She ended up at the counter and waiting for Manny to come meet her, if only that girl knew what Emma was doing for her.

"Hard day?" teased Jay, finally decideing to talk to her after his big debate with himself. Emma just blankly looked at him "Jay" he shrugs.

Emma just smiled nodding "Emma. And yes, actually. You saw it" she confirms the obvious.

"I don't know, I think the mama's boy was the best" he laughs a little and she even joined in. Why was she so desperate to get a guy for her best friend...for some reason Jay wanted to know more about this girl "I'll do it"

Wait, where the fuck did that come from?

Emma stared at him to them laugh a little "No thanks" she confirms "she's more into...um, pretty guys"

"I'm hurt" jokes Jay "I can play around" he leaned on the counter and Emma glanced at his hand, on his knuckles were letters, if you put his fists together it spelt TRUE LOVE "I have more than this" he comments seeing her look at it.

Emma tried not to blush and shook her head hiding it "no thank you. But thanks for offering" she said without seeing Manny come behind.

"Hey Em" she greets and Emma whirls around "whos your friend?" she nods to Jay.

Jay smirked watching Emma debating if she should introduce them, deciding on not, Jay beat her to it "Jay" he introduced and Emma snuck a glare at him that he joked around to ignore. "And I gotta say.. you one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen in this resturant" he says.

He glanced at Emma. Lie. She just rolled her eyes.

"K, lets go" Emma didn't want Manny to go for Jay, he would break her heart, he's too good looking and all that...stuff. "Manny" but Manny was too busy talking to Jay and flirting.

"Yeah...it's a party down by the Rath" Jay explains to Manny who nods getting the napkin he wrote stuff on and smiled turning to Emma "hope you can come" Jay said passing Emma who shared a glare with him.

Ugh! FINE!

"He was so cute!" squels Manny walking home with Emma.

"yeah..." drifts Emma secretily.

Well, at least she didn't have to meet any more creeps. I guess it was good in the end

_gonna make you bend in break_

_say a prayer_

_but let the good times roll_

_and i want these words_

_to make things right_

_but its the wrong_

_that makes the worse come to life_

_one night_

_and one more time_

_thanks for the memories_

_even though they weren't so great_

_he tastes like you_

_only sweeter_


	4. That's What Girls Do

Emma followed Snake and Spike to the door "Have fun guys, I'll miss you" she lied.

Snake turns "And no boys over" he points.

Spike laughed but Emma rolled her eyes "No boys" she mocked.

"Seriously Emma, this house isn't for you and your friends to make a mess out of" Spike told her.

"Exactly" nods Snake "I pay a lot in this house"

"Okay!" yells Emma "no boys, no friends, no breathing" she said in sarcasm.

She pushed her parents out.

"Good bye!" she hollars and closed the door.

She ran upstairs and made sure from her window that they were gone.

She came back downstairs in a new wardrobe. She wore a white strapless top and light blue tight jeans. Her long blonde hair was tossed down her shoulders.

The bell rang and she jogged down the stairs and do it, swinging it open.

"You could of told me you had gaurd dogs" joked Jay.

Behind him was two chiwawa's barking at him.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling picking one up as the other ran in "Their my moms, don't worry...they'll be gone by tomorrow for the rest of the month"

"why so?" Jay closed the door behind him.

Emma put the dog down and shrugs "Parents go every other month, take dogs with them"

"But not you?" Jay raised an eye brow following Emma into the living room.

"Guess so" she innocently said playing with her hands "Oh, um...upstairs" she points and he followed her up.

"You get richer and richer" Jay comments on her room playfully.

Her walls were white, she had a huge bed with blue covers and posters and pictures of friends around her walls with her white dresser and a big mirror you could see your figure in.

"shut up" jokes Emma.

She then points to a picture.

"You and Manny..." drifts Jay not getting the point.

Emma rolled her eyes pointing to the back ground "We're at the movies. Her favorite place"

"Really? Expected it to be the mall" chuckles Jay looking over her room.

Emma just faked a laugh "No. Anyways. Manny also loves the firefly" she gave him an old ticket.

Jay nods "great club" he admits.

"My favorite place" Emma insists.

_mine too._

"So whats the point of this?" he lifts a pair of shoes "and why do you have millions of shoes?" he laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes taking them back "some don't match my outfit" she insists. "And I'm showing you so you learn more about Manny"

Jay did a 'oh' face.

"Oh and don't ever bring up Craig to her. Oh and never play the song Wonderwall" Emma thinks and gasps "And don't ignore her when your with your friends. Not even for a second. She goes crazy"

"Take it easy" Jay confirms "It's me who needs to be nervous, not you. How long til she gets over this Craig guy?"

"Maybe a month? Maybe even two" she admits.

Jay snickers "Ouch" he states "What'd this guy do to her?"

"A lot actually, but reason for the final break up?" drifts Emma "Another girl"

"theres always another girl" teased Jay

"There's always man whores" she taunts back.

"Forget about all the shoes. How much make up do you have!?"

Jay just didn't get these girls.

_you ask me why I change the color of my hair_

_you ask me why I got hundreds of shoes_

_to wear_

_you seem to ask me why I have alot of things_

_its just a chick thing_

_you outta let it goo_

_thats what girls do_

_they keep you guessin the whole day through_

_play with your emotions_

_push all your bottons its true_

_thats what girls do_

_you ask me why I gotta play it so hard to get_

_you ask me to play it cool just to make you sweat_

_you want some kind of explanation i can give_

_its just a chick thing that your playing with_

_and it's just not getting through to you_

_thats what girls do..._

**hey guys, Hope your liking this. No flames though please and thankyou. Just wondering if I should go on with this seeing I only have 2 reviews. So, if you want me to continue? Review! I need to know. Anways, you know the drill. Tell me what you think. With LOVE from me to you !! **


	5. Don't Tell Me

"So that Jay guy..." drifts Manny sitting with Emma in her bed.

"Yeah?" Emma drifts on listening for good news. Jay told her the day before he would call Manny for a date.

"He asked me out" smiled Manny.

"Did he?" Emma acted out surprized.

"Mhm" smiled Manny "it was fun".

Was Emma seeing light in her eyes?

She hid her smile "what'd you two do?" she questions.

"everything" smirks Manny.

Emma raised an eyebrow not getting it "Like..." she drifts.

"He's a great kisser" giggles Manny.

"oh." states Emma in one word.

Manny looked passed it and smiled to her best friend "He's gonna come pick me up tomorrow. I told him where your house is" she says. Emma just gave a guilty smile and nodded.

The next day after debating with Manny, Emma finally left her and Jay at the movies...she had to go meet Jessie.

"Hey babe" said Jessie coming over with his friends from his hockey league. Emma rolled her eyes, they were pricks too.

"You said it was going to be just you and me" she folded her arms.

They always treated her like shit, worse than Jessie. And he walked with her as if she was just for show. Like now. Jessie had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his friends shook with annoying laughter as they entered the movies.

Manny and Jay were there, Emma noticed. Manny saw her too and waved. When Jay looked he saw her being gaurded by some guy, but in the same way that guy looked as if he was showing her off. How nice. . .

"Babe" Jessie told her "go get some popcorn"

"excuse me?" Emma barked.

His friends shared smiles and Jessie narrowed his eyes down at her "get some popcorn"

Emma wouldn't take that "Give me some money" she simply shrugs.

Jessie bit the inside of his cheek to give a deep, one second laugh.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a $20, he held it in front of her until she finally snapped it out of his hands and went to the booth. She went to the counter and leaned on it "Regular popcorn" she told her friend Paige.

Paige eyes her while filling the popcorn "Are you still putting up with that shit Jessie does to you?" she questions.

Before Emma could answer a body leaned beside her on the counter "Yeah, he's a charmer" Jay stood there and Emma's heart skipped. What was that?

"He's...Jessie" Emma admits and gets the popcorn giving Jay a playful look "He's great when not around his friends" Paige looked between the two with a smirk on her lips.

"But around his friends he's a complete asshole?" Jay raised an eyebrow and shook his head "Not worth it" he confirms.

"Sorry Emma, but the guy has a point" Paige admits to Emma.

"He has a white cloth on his shoulder in the day and wearing a backwards hat by night" Emma taunts Jay who smiled when she tapped his hat "What does he know?"

She left and Jay smiled until seeing Jessie wrap his arms around her again.

"No butter?" Jessie asks Emma who stared at him in disbelieve.

She snickers looking away, Jessie was so rude to her.. and there he goes dragging her everywhere without a word or sentence to her...she tried giving him everything. He use to be so sweet, then she really met him.

And when she didn't return his kisses or make out with him in public, he'd be pissed at her for a whole week...why did she put up with this?

_you held my hand_

_and walked me home_

_i know_

_guess it wasn't enough_

_gosh its so hard to trust_

_did i not tell you that im not like that?_

_Your the one who gives it all away_

_yeah_

_did you think that i was gonna give it up to you?_

_This time._

_Did you think it was something I was gonna do_

_and cry_

_dont try to tell me what to do_

_dont try to tell me what to say_

_your better off that way_

_dont think that your charmin_

_with the fact that your arm is now around my neck_

_what got you in my pants.._

_I'll have to kick your ass_

_to make you never forget_

_im gonna ask you to stop_

_that i liked you a lot_

_but im really upset_

_did you think that i was gonna give it up to you?_

_This time._

_Did you think it was something I was gonna do_

_and cry_


	6. Its Impossible to Ignore You

5 weeks later:

Emma went home at late night and huffs slamming the door on the headlights that shined in her house

She heard Jessie drive away and dragged her feet up the stairs.

She changed into short black shorts and a white tank.

She climbed into bed and sniffed a little, she put her hand on her cheek and noticed tears.

Why the hell was she crying??

She curled into a ball and tried to sleep.

Her phone then rang and she sniffs, gives a shaky breath and leans over getting it.

"hello?" she answers.

Jay: **You know, I get a lot in this favor I'm doing you. I just got free Taking Back Sunday tickets**

Emma laughs a little: **Isn't that great.**

Jay: **you know...I did get 3.**

Emma: **Take Manny with you, and throw the other one out.**

Jay: **Why?**

Emma: **Why not?**

Jay grins on his phone: **I don't know, maybe you could come**

Emma tried hard not to smile: **Oh, third wheel, can't wait! **

Jay: **My sarcasm is way better than yours, Nelson**

Emma sniffs: **Are you aware it's passed midnight?**

Jay**: Are you okay?**

Emma sits up: **What do you mean?**

Jay: **You sound... you sound like shit to be honest.**

Emma: **Gee thanks.**

Jay: **I could always say you looked it.**

Emma: **I could always just ignore you**

Jay: **I'm only kidding **

Emma shook her head smiling while listening to Jay on the phone. He was a good guy, nice, funny and hot. Who knew there was such guy.

Jay: **When I'm depressed? I go and drink it down. **

Emma: **Jay? .. . are you drunk right now?**

Jay chuckles: **Yeah, but not much. I'll remember this conversation. I'm just saying..everyone has their problems.**

Emma: **And yours is, a drinking problem?**

Jay: **Yeah. So i told you my deepest secret...you tell me what happened with your body issue**

Emma: **You heard about that?  
**  
Jay: **It's only been 1 month and Manny trusts me like a diary**.

Emma sighs: **It was nothing, I thought I was fat. I stopped eating, when I did I puked.I had no energy so one night, I stopped breathing...  
**  
Jay: **what happened that saved you?  
**  
Emma pauses: **.. .I didn't want to be..  
**  
Jay: **Be what?  
**  
Emma: **Saved. I wanted to die.  
**  
Jay softens: **why??   
**  
Emma**: I figured maybe if my heart stopped beating it wouldnt hurt so bad **

There was silence on both ends of the phones. Jay was thinking how Emma could think such a thing and Emma felt in depressive mode. She wondered if now he thought she was the biggest freak he's ever met, but it was the truly oppisite.

Emma: **I got to go Jay**

Jay decides to lighten the mood: **Why? Your fun in the back ground sounds lame.**

Emma: **You're** **like an annoying bug in my ear**

Jay smiles: **those never go away...**

Emma: **It's hell.**

Jay:** Get over it. **

Emma: **Goodbye Jay! **

Jay: **Night Nelson.**

Emma hung up and noticed herself smiling way too much. She got a flash of herself in her room mirror. Oh no, no, no. Emma stood up and turned with a shocked look.

"stop it" she yells at herself.

She was practically flowing. What the hell was she doing?!

"Oh no" Emma put her hand on her head and ran down stairs.

She went on her porch and paced back and forth.

She was trying to get fresh air, and think. You know, get those stupid thought out of her head.

She can't like Jay Hogart. He was for Manny and Manny only. You don't like him, you just think he's cute.

Who didn't?

Not like your falling for him.

Oh no, not ever.

Emma opened the door and slammed it shut, her heart skipped beats just thinking about him.

_**shit**_

_say goodnight and go_

_skipping beats_

_i am...struggling_

_day dreaming._

_you get me every time._

_Why'd you have to be so cute?_

_Its impossible to ignore you_

_must you make me laugh so much?_

_Its bad enough we get along so well_

_say goodnight and go_


	7. Head Over Heels

Jay's door was swung open and Manny grinned coming in.

"Hey you" she greets.

Jay groaned opening his eyes stretching a little as she crawled on the bed and beside him.

She layed her head down on his chest and grinned "Do you think you can get work off tonight?"

"Why?" Jay tried to sleep again but her shaking him woke him up and he scoffed.

"Cause I want to go to Craig's party" She confirms.

Jay gave a wierd look sitting up "You wanna go to the guys party, the guy who ripped your heart out of your chest"

"Just to face him you know?" Manny asked with a cute little smile "To show him just what good I got out of it" she ran her hand through his hair.

Jay tiredly chuckled and she pressed her lips to his.

He pulls away not looking her in the eye "Sorry, but I can't" he confirms "I got some, this important...I just got to be at work tonight"

"Oh" Manny stood up and he watched her.

"I'm sorry" he said again

"No, that's fine" nods Manny "You have to go to work, that's responsible. Specailly if it's important" she admits and he slowly nods. She kissed him once more before leaving.

Meanwhile, with Emma. She skipped down the stairs to stop and slowly go down "How'd you get in here?" she questions.

Jesse took his own water bottle from the fridge and smiled "Came to see you"

"Yeah but how did you get in here?" Emma repeated standing in front of him and he laughs.

"What? Am I not allowed to see my own girl friend" he bitters.

"No it's just there is such thing as privicy"

"Oh so your hiding something from me?"

"God, your so paranoid, grow up!" Emma yell, so sick of the way he treated her.

"Oh, grow up" laughs Jesse turning around to snicker and come back hitting her in the face.

Emma stumbled back to fall and her mouth dropped. She crawled up and touched her bleeding lip, she could feel her cheek bruising then and there. Jesse walked over to her and kicked her stomach.

Emma let a cry it and held her stomach in pain.

"Your so whiny" Jesse rolled his eyes and went to the door "See you later baby, don't try anything when I'm gone" he closed the door.

Emma crawled up and clenched her eyes. Her stomach felt so painful and her lip was bleeding, she had a little tiny bruise just below her eyes but her bangs were in her face and hid it as she walked to the phone and pressed 'TALK'.

She slid down the wall with the phone and began crying. She breathed in and sucked in her shaky breath while dialing a number. She let another pain noise out clenching her stomach as it was dialing.

Jay: Hello?

Emma sniffs: Jay.

Meanwhile Jay who was in his work went to the back from the guys laughing around the car they were working on and softens "Emma?" silence "Em, where are you?"

Emma cried a little: My house... I-I really hurt my stomach. I-

Jay: Just hold on, I'm coming.

Jay hung up and went back to the front "I got to go. See you guys tomorrow"

"you finally going to your girl friends ex's party?" taunts Sean.

Jay gave a laugh "Something like that" he lied and left jogging to his car and got in.

What if Emma was hurt really bad?


	8. Im Such A Foul For You

Jay noticed Emma's door open and ran to it and ran all over her front house area "Emma?!" he yells.

Emma limped down the stairs holding her stomach and stopped at the end of the stairs "Right here" she huffs and he jogs over.

"what is it?" he panics "what's wrong?" he had worry written all over his face.

She laughed a little until letting a pain little groan out at her harsh beaten stomach. Oh, but he was just so adorable.

Emma shook her head "It's okay now, I'm fine"

"You weren't fine on the phone. At all. What happened?" he gazed at her stomach.

"Nothing" Emma than coughs, obviously had to be something "I twisted my ankle...ow" she faked rubbing her ankle and simply shrugs.

Jay gave her an odd look "You were just holding your stomach"

Emma stared back at him and walked around "so what? I don't feel good either" she snapped.

Jay stood there confused, why wouldn't she tell the truth?

"Jay" Emma said more sternly and he just narrowed his eyes at her. She huffed madly and leaned on the wall "I just had a bad fight with Jesse okay? Nothing big"

"Nothing big?" Jay angered going over to her "Emma when a guy hits a girl, it's sort of called abuse"

"It's sorta not a big deal" Emma lied going downstairs to the basement.

Jay followed her down insanely "Why are you with him?" he angers up again, blood boiling "Look what he's doing to you"

"God, get out" Emma snapped back.

"Lift your shirt" Jay said back.

"what? No. Go see Manny" Emma shot at him. There was no bruising, she knew that, just on the inside...that's all. She went to the basment fridge getting some ice out and wrapped it in a towel.

"At least show my your lower stomach" Jay pierced his lips together tightly when she ignored him and went around "Emma!" he yelled grabbing her and putting arms around her.

He held a little to hard and Emma dropped the ice on the ground and some on her bed, she let a loud shout out to wince a couple times turning back to Jay. Jay looked down at her and slowly put his arms off so his hands could sway to her stomach.

Emma bit her lip feeling his finger tips on her abodeum and tighten his fists on her shirt, pulling it up just a little bit.

"see?" Emma whispered a little shakenly "Nothing"

Jay ran his thumb above her belly botton and Emma clenched her teeth trying to back up.

"scar tissue?" taunted Jay softly.

He just wanted her to be safe.

Emma's sad brown eyes looked up to his and he hadn't looked so upset since she met him. He ran his hand up her arm to the back of her neck. Their breath got more slower when he leaned in, Emma closed her eyes and they pressed lips together.

Soon he cupped her face and she held kissed more passionatly with him, out of breath.

They slowly went on the bed, Jay's hand crept back to on her lower stomach. They panted forehead to forehead and staring at another with hearts going crazy. He reached beside her and she watched him put a cube of ice on her stomach.

She let a little yelp out at the coldness and he smiled a little running the ice around her flat tanned stomach. Hopefully the beauty wouldn't bruise.

The ice dropped out of his hands when Emma crashed her lips to his again and pressed against him, he groaned into her mouth and kissed until breathless again and ripping at anothers clothes. Jay's kisses trailed down her neck and chest to her stomach.

Emma's breath was getting quicker and he slowly slid her pants down and slid his shirt off coming back down for a kiss. He was making love to her and she gasped feeling her inner being stretched each thrust. They panted over and over and he held her tighter. Their hot bodies clung together and Emma's mouth dropped in pleasure. Jay dug his head in her neck and could feel himself cumming. He kissed her hard until she pulled away to squel a bit and let a sexual scream out.

"Emma!" he collasped and they were extremely over tired. He panted hard while carressing her hair and she closed her eyes. He kissed her neck and forehead as she moved more into him so he could hold her. He held her a bit tighter "Im in love with you..." he whispered.

Emma happily kissed him and they fell asleep in her bed.


	9. Uh ohhh

Emma gave a little stretch and hasn't felt so comfortable in ever.

She fluttered her eyes open to then widen them "oh my god" but she thank god she didn't say that out loud!

Jay.

A naked Jay...A naked her?!

OH MY GOD.

Manny!

Emma slowly took a sheet under the covers and wrapped it around her biting her lower lip.

Jay slept soundly in her bed as she got dressed into a pair of grey sweats and a blue t-shirt.

She went out of her room and closed the door silently behind her as her cell phone rang, scaring the shit out of her

"Hello?" she leaned on the closed door on the frame.

"Emma" came Manny's voice and Emma couldn't feel any more ashamned.

"Hey Manny" Emma looked at the door and wondered what Jay was dreaming about.

Was it her or Manny?

Manny went on "I relized something last night Em. You know how Jay couldn't come to the party?" she asks.

But he came for Emma...

Emma coughed "Yeah. What about it?"

"Em.. I went to the party and Craig was there..." drifts Manny "And.. and I didn't feel ANYTHING for him. I wondered what Jay was doing all night" she beamed.

Emma sadly looked down and held the phone to her ear numbly.

Did Manny **love **Jay?

"Emma?" Manny's voice came up again and made her attention snap back.

"thats-that's great" her voice croaked a bit.

"Yeah, so I was thinking...you, me, Jay and Jesse. We can all go the beach" Manny confirms.

Emma bit her lip "Are you sure? I-I don't know if I can" she lied.

"Em, no school. Your parents aren't home and everyone is going to the beach. Your so free! And so is Jesse, I already invited him" Manny insists.

Emma closed her eyes tightly and swallowed hard "Fine" she stated.

"Good" Manny says "I got to go and call Jay. See you later!" she hung up and Emma cursed under her breath.

Her heart was speeding faster and faster.

She opened the door seeing Jay rubbing his eyes and sitting at the edge of the bed wearing jeans and putting on his shirt.

They connected eyes and Emma akwardly crossed her arms.

"Thought you left" teased Jay.

"Manny's going to call you" Emma couldn't even look him in the eyes.

Jay gave an odd look "What about it?" he questions standing up and going to go to her.

Emma took a step back and he gave a confused look. She huffs "She wants you to go to the beach with her. Do it. She loves swimming.." Emma went on like nothing happened between them.

Jay bit his tounge looking down and snickers "Thanks kid" he muttered leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Emma jumped and closed her eyes a bit.

Her cell phone began to ring and she looked down at the ID. Jesse.

Jay's cell phone began to ring and he looked down at the ID. Manny.


	10. Keep Away From My Girl

THE BEACH.

"So this is nice" taunts Spinner walking with Jay.

"shut up" snapped Jay.

Spinner ouched walking in his blue trunks and white shirt.

Jay had black trunks and his built body made girls in the sand and water gawk.

"Bad mood goldie locks?" taunted Spinner again to recieve a glare.

Jay put his hat on backwards and shook his head "Don't worry about it"

"Where are the others?" asks Spinner looking around.

"There" states Jay.

His sad blue eyes watched Emma walking beside Manny, holding Jesse's hand.

Even after their night...

Emma wore a black bikini bottom and a bathing suit top that tied around her neck

She was a girl who usually wore a bikini.

No doubt her stomach was finally bruising and she was just trying to cover it.

This made Jay more upset and not ready for Manny's passionate kiss.

Emma snuck a glance over and miserably looked to Jesse who grinned down at her "Wanna go swim, baby?" he took both her hands in his.

Emma frowned but nods as Jay tears away from Manny and watches her go sadly.

"Hot dogs!" cheered Spinner behind Manny and Jay... only Manny looked back.

Jay couldn't stop staring at Emma.

Though he was still pretty damn pissed off.

"God he is so fine" Manny wore her sunglasses and laid on her stomach with Emma.

Well, Emma had to lay on her back and laid up on elbows to roll her eyes "Hopefully you think that way. He's your boy friend"

THAT I FOUND FIRST Shouldn't I get to keep him?

Emma earased her thoughts of Jay when Manny went on.

"I'm just glad I found him. He's a good guy. I just hope we go..I don't know, further than what we are" Manny explains and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"How far have you gone?" she curiously asks.

Manny sat up beside her and shrugs "We made out here and there" she confirms and Emma tried to hold her jealousy in.

"That's...good" Emma lied and Manny smiled nodding.

Over by the guys who were over by the docks were checking out the boats.

But Jesse had his eyes on something in eles.

"damn, she's a looker" Jesse nudged Spinner who looks and nods not even thinking about it.

Jay glared.

The bastard didn't even see how lucky he was to be with Emma Nelson.

"So Jay..." Jesse turns to him "You with Santos for the tail or the one night stand?" he laughs.

Jay had the urge to punch the guy in the face.

"Some of us like sticking to" Jay taunts.

Jesse snickers "You don't get tired of her?" he smirks "or are you whipped?" he teased.

Spinner laughs "Since when is it bad to be whipped. Just means you have a good girl friend... or a controlling one"

"I wear the pants" Jesse insists.

"I bet you do" Jay couldn't keep his remarks in.

Jesse eyes him and looks to Spinner "Spin, go get us some water"

"I guess" huffs Spinner dragging himself away.

Jay snuck another glance at the girls, he connected eyes with Emma and embaressingly looked away and turned back to Jesse who was eyeing him.

"Now I see what kind of tail your after" taunted Jesse.

Jay's breath stopped.

"She's a good fuck you know" Jesse said and Jay felt his blood boiling and tightened his fists.

"Don't you ever think you should give her some respect?" Jay angered.

Jesse snickered "Emma? Respect? The girl is just there, you know? The girls bow to me. That's how it is. Oh but she can piss me off"

"so leave her" Jay snapped "You treat her like shit"

"Oh but she's hot when angry... Me and her will be together to the end...I won't ever leave her" he watched another girl pass "No matter who eles I sleep with"

Jay's eyes darkened and Jesse looked back to him.

"So... stay away from my girl" Jesse confirms.

This time Jay had the time to snicker and went to walk away but turned "Oh yeah" he remembered looking to Jesse "You ever hit her again? You'll deal with me" Jay said and left.

Jesses jaw clenched.


End file.
